Last Sacrafice the final chapter
by issiebee
Summary: Will Rose choose Adrian or will she ultimately choose dimitri? Can Rose escape the death sentence and find Lissa's Brother/Sister? and if so, how does she get out in the first place? And can Rose and Lissa's friendship survive through it all! Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I hope that you like it and please review! This is just my version of Last Sacrifice, if people like it … I'll try to UD often **____** , and please don't be too hard on me! :P Thanks**_

_**Issie!**_

"I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, it was the start of my fourteenth day in custody, I had been two weeks already. Two weeks since the royal guard came for me in the café, and two weeks since Dimitri had defended me and showed me the first spark of the old Dimitri's passion and reminded me of how I used to think of him as an impossible force of nature.

The council still hadn't decided on the day of my trial and I was very sick of staring at the bland white walls of my cell. The guardians who were placed with me never spoke, the only one who would have talked to me was Tomas and strangely, he was never put with me, still on filing duty I guessed. So I spent most of my time looking at the shadows and popping in and out of Lissa's head. But eventually I even got bored of visiting Lissa and so I just stared blankly at the walls, never really seeing anything. Lissa really only thought of three things these days; Me – she was worried about me being in jail and how I was coping, (I could only have visitors once every three days and besides I had specifically told them that apart from Abe, I only wanted to see Lissa – I wasn't going to cut her out like I did when I went to Russia) the second thing she was thinking of was Dimitri – she worried about him coping with the change back to damphir and all of the issue's he is going through, and Christian – He was the only thing on her mind that wasn't stressing her out. In fact he was doing a _lot_ to keep her mind of everything! It's great that they are back together, but I couldn't help some of the old jealousy about Christian and Lissa being together. It was childish of me, but I wanted to be the centre of Lissa's world, especially at a time like this. But at the same time, I was happy she had something to take her mind of me.

I sighed as I thought everything over, then I heard one of the guardians clearing their throat, I looked up at my guards – seven that I could see – and realised that it was about time for one of Lissa's visits. I instantly brightened up at the thought,  
"hey Liss, you have _no_ idea how boring it is in… _here_" my voice slowed and fell to a whisper when I saw who it was. _Here_… he was here, in the room. Dimitri.

The Love (strike that) _ex_-love of my life, was here, in this room, to see **me**.

My Eyes widened and I choked up "Dimitri?" My now hoarse voice came out in a whisper, it wasn't so much a question; it was more a surprised statement. Statement obviously because he was there but surprised because, the last time we had spoken, apart from my arrest, was when he had told me that he no longer loved or wanted me and he never wanted to see me again. _Love fades, mine has_. Every time I thought I had healed at least a little bit from those words, something would remind me of him and my heart would shatter into a million pieces all over again. Why? Why was he here?

"Roza" he breathed almost as though he had been holding his breath till he could see me and make sure I was okay.

I cleared my throat "umm Guard- Mister Belikov… I, uh think you are in the wrong umm room… if you were looking for Lissa, I don't think she'll be here till-"

He cut me off before I could finish my awkward greeting "I'm not looking for Lisa."

His deep gravely voice, laced with the faint Russian accent I'd always loved wrapped around me like velvet, consuming me in a way that made it impossible to escape. How could I ever have doubted _my_ love for him? He may not love me but I knew from just those few short words that I still loved him as deeply as ever. How could I have deluded myself that I no longer wanted him and would be content with anyone else?

Although I was full of Joy at my realisation that Dimitri had come to see me, I became suddenly sad when I realised that I would have to break up with Adrian, for real this time, although I did love Adrian, I knew that I could never love again. I would be like Dimitri claimed he was, a hollowed out shell, incapable of loving anyone, though for a different reason. Dimitri claimed he couldn't love as the strigoi part of him that couldn't love, was still there (I didn't believe that.) I realised I couldn't love because my heart was already so full of love for Dimitri.

"Rose…" he was being cautious but his voice brought me back to Earth, "umm, you can call me guardian Belikov again, I've been re-instated, and I'll be working around the court"

"Really! That's, that's great" I was really happy for Dimitri, he deserved it, but it was hard to focus on that when you had just realised that you would never love anyone but the man in front of you.

"I just wanted to tell you the news and… see how you were"

"How did you get in?"

"What?" He was puzzled

"How… Did you… Get in?" I really could not handle him standing there in front of me, acting like there was never anything between us.

"Rose I… Lissa, got me in"

I had no idea what he was going to say, maybe he would apologise or take back his earlier words, I would probably never know, but he really needed to leave before I started to cry, I never wanted him to see me cry over him, he would pity me and probably feel guilty for making me feel like this but he would never return my feelings… would he?

"Please Dimitri, just leave… I- I need some time to think"

"Rose"

"Please" My voice came out in a whisper. One lone tear trickled down my face, I hoped he wouldn't see it but I knew he did.

The next thing I said broke my heart. I did what Dimitri had done to me when I had come to see him. "Dimitri… Get out!" I was about to start bawling and so I wanted him gone.

Unlike me, he didn't fight it, he turned and left. Just as the door finally swung shut, I let out a sob. I wasn't sure if he had heard it, but Lissa's thoughts later told me he had. She was worried about me. I wiped a tear off my face and tried to come to terms with what had just happened. I wasn't sure of anything anymore but I knew one thing... my heart had just shattered… again.


	2. Authors Note  SORRY GUYS!

Hey,

Sorry I haven't UD much but that's because ive decided not to do this story and to continue on with my original story I started , sorry for anyone who wanted to read this story but ive got a really good ( I think) plot in my head for my other fan fic ,, its also a version of last sacrifice … anyways sorry guys :( xx

Issie!


End file.
